


The Adventures of Eddard "Snow" Stark

by DillyDillyknight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loneliness, Pain, Post-Canon, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillyDillyknight/pseuds/DillyDillyknight
Summary: This story isn't really Jon or Sansa centric it's mainly about their son Eddard. Life forces him into a situation beyond his control. Jon is Lord Paramount of Winterfell and is married to Margaery Tyrell.Sansa has stayed in Winterfell since reuniting with Jon.Stannis as ever is planning on taking the Iron throne.





	1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Eddard Stark the Second.

 

Okay to backtrack, after Sansa had been raped by Harrold Hardying she fled the Eyrie with Mya Stone. Reaching White Harbour she learnt of Jon Snow and Stannis Baratheon's victory at Winterfell and the defeat of House Bolton. Jon Snow was named Lord Paramount of the North and Sansa went North to meet with her long lost half-sibling.

Shortly after meeting with Jon the two fell in love, much to the ire of most characters in the story. Sansa had given birth to Eddard “Snow” but Stannis had agreed to legitimize the child as Jon's heir. 

With the death of Kevan Lannister and the invasion of the Stormlands, Loras Tyrell managed to free Margaery and tried to flee to Braavos. Unfortunately for the Tyrells they were caught by Saan and his group of pirates and she along with her brother Loras were brought to Winterfell.

Stannis all to happy with having Jon and Sansa split had claimed Maragery Tyrells wedding to Tommen Baratheon forfeit given it was never consummated had Jon and Margaery married. The two end up having a loving marriage but Jon and Sansa remained lovers. Margaery gave birth to three children Robb, Ashara and Alerie. The war for the dawn never actually happens the few wildlings north of the wall went South during the operation at Hardhome and the Others have been sighted north of the wall but haven’t moved south.

Stannis's campaign for the Iron throne has halted because of Winter, Cersei Lannister holds the crownlands and the Westerlands, House Frey holds the Riverlands but since Walders death serveral Frey factions have been plotting against one another. King Aegon Targaryen holds the Stormlands, Dorne and The Reach have supported him. Mace Tyrell claims that Jon Stark has taken Margaery against her will and has been raping her.

This story starts when Eddard is roughly 7 years old, Robb being 6 and the twins Serra and Alerie being 4 respectively.

As to Jon's parents it’s still left to speculation everyone believes Jon to be Ned’s bastard so essentially it doesn’t matter to the plot of the story really.

7 years later the snows are starting to melt and old feuds haven’t ended.

Present day

Sansa woke up with her hair in an awkward mess she’d been reading a story to her son and he fell asleep in her arms yet when she woke he was gone. Sansa had hoped he was studying with Maester Coleman yet she knew that wasn’t the case. Her son fought dragons and evil Knights. Sansa was suppose to break her fast with Margaery yet even now knowing Jon was with Margaery made her sad.

“I don’t love her, I love you.” He had told her in earnest stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead.

She kissed his lips and told him “ I know my love, but you have duty to the North and to our people. You must not allow me to prevent that.”

And he did he married her and did his duty never once since they had married had Jon come back to her bed, he would hold her and kiss her but he never once touched her the way he had. On some days she resented not having him but he would not dishonour Margaery like that. So she would often replay those moments in her mind at night during her dreams. She washed her face and hair and decided to go to the hall to break her fast.

Stannis and Jon were discussing a possible invasion of the Riverlands now that the winter snows were melting. Margaery was patting little Alerie's head and Ashara and Robb were complaining about the undercooked pork. ‘Where is Ned' Sansa thought to herself. She walked over to the head table and took a bowl of oat porridge and took an apple.

As she sat Margaery looked to her and ask “Sansa how did you sleep? I swear the twins are always hungry and Robb has been restless for some reason.”

“I slept quite well, have any of you seen Ned?”

“I did, he said he wanted to visit his friend Lewis.” Said Robb.

“Lewis? Do you know who that is?” Asked Sansa she had never heard the name and Ned never mentioned him.

One of the Guardsmen replied “Uh, he’s the son of a baker maid down in Wintertown.”

‘Ned should be learning about the history of Westeros not playing with baker’s sons’ thought Sansa yet she would not say it instead she said “I’m going to collect him and bring him here. You Tybolt can you come with me?”

“Of course m'lady want me to bring additional guards?”

“No, you will do.”  
Jon looked to her “Sansa I…just bring him home.”

She knew those eyes too well. That’s how he looked at her now, eyes filled with sorrow and regret. Every time he looked at her like that her stomach tightened the look of what they had once. ‘Just like the songs of Prince Aemon the Dragon knight and his doomed love of Queen Naerys. Rather than break down and cry she walked towards the great doors entering the hall and went to the stables with Guard Tybolt who was her favorite. He was fat and clumsy yet very gentlemanly he made her think of her old Ser Florian.

They guided their horses into the courtyard and mounted. They slowly made their way to Wintertown and as soon as she got to the baker’s shed she dismounted stepping inside.

“Lady Stark, it is a pleasure to see you M'lady I have some new oaten cakes along with the finest bread in all the North you’ll find none better I assure you.”

“Alright I’ll take a loaf, may I speak to your son Lewis?”

The baker shouted for his son to come downstairs and the boy looked young maybe 9 and looked half starved and unclean, hair running down the front of his face.

“I’m told my son Eddard is here , could I speak with him?”

“Uh M’lady Ned I mean Eddard was never' ere I’ve not seen him since three moons.”

Her blood rose up she thanked the baker and child grabbed the loaf of bread and stormed out the bakery. Tybolt gave her a questioning glance but then she just waved him off. Sansa looked at the ground sulking “Tybolt when we get to Winterfell I want every man and dog to find my son.”

“Of course M'lady.” She gave Tybolt a warm smile but deep down she was angry when she got to Winterfell she saw dozens of Guardsmen and commoners around the courtyard. She guided her horse to see what the fuss was about and heard Jon’s voice.

“You’ve been fighting again?”

She heard her sons voice. “He, he said that.” Ned saw her and ran to her. Sansa immediately grabbed him and held him in her arms. She saw that his lip was split his eye had been blackened and his cheek was purple. 

“What happened my love? You’re hurt.”

“They said that you were… That you’re a.”

Jon walked over and patted Ned's head “come we’ll talk inside.”

The three went into Sansa's chambers and Sansa drew up a basin of water and a piece of cloth.

Jon started “You said they started the fight how?”

Ned looked to Sansa than to Jon “The big one he said that mom is a whore who will never marry because she’s your whore.”

Sansa rubbed the cloth on her poor son’s lips before dabbing it back into the water to clean his cheek. “You defended your mother’s honour I’m proud of you Ned but the two boys were four and ten and two and ten far older than you.” Jon kissed the boys head before kissing Sansa, long and hard it felt desperate years of building up to this moment but after what felt like a second Jon pulled away and said he’d expect Ned to be with Maester Coleman within the hour. Sansa tried telling Ned that he couldn’t let what others said about him bother him.

“Why aren’t you and dad married? Lady Serela says that you two are in love.”

“One day my love you will understand but for now, don’t get angry when someone says stupid things. You are a Stark of Winterfell and things are expected of you. I know you won’t disappoint me.” She kissed his temple and held him her baby boy was growing faster than she thought he should. Sansa had not sang to Ned since he was barely able to walk now the child claimed he hated it when she sang to him but deep down she knew he loved it. Ned ran out the door and down the hall she looked to her right and Jon was there and pushed her back into her chambers as genlty as he could. He kissed her deeply again whispering how much he missed her. Sansa took his hand and cupped his face. 

“Jon why aren’t we married?” Sansa asked stupidly knowing full well the answer. 

“I don’t know, it should have been you.” As she started unbundling his shirt he took hold of her wrist. “If we do this, the consequences can be severe.”

“I know, I no longer care. Margaery won’t know I’ll take moontea just in case.”

“What if I wanted to, get you with child I mean, we could take Ned and go to Braavos no one would even know, House Stark would survive through Robb and Stannis…”

“Jon no don’t say such things. We won’t abandon your other children, not now not ever.” Jon just kept pressing kisses to her neck and soon started to press himself into her entrance. A loud groan escaped his mouth as she sighed into his chest. After several minutes Jon started to buckle as he settled into his release and Sansa was sighing into a soul filled bliss. Jon soon rolled of her and started stroking her cheek ever slowly only stopping to plant a kiss on her lips thain going back to gliding his fingers across her stomach or face.

“I missed you.” Jon said “More than anything, I hope you know my heart has ever remained yours.” With that he kissed her hard again pulling her over him and sheltering her in his arms. “ Maybe it’s not too late. Eddard is my heir. Margaery is all too happy to sit Robb in Highgarden when he comes of age.”

“How can you be sure Jon, Margaery is clever. Far more clever than you will ever be. There is a reason she wants Robb in Highgarden.”

“You mean aside from the fact that Robb is half Tyrell.” Sansa shook her head at him. How could he be so blind?

“Jon, her father has openly stated that you have forced her into marriage and he has sworn to put your head upon a spike right next to Stannis.” Sansa raised herself on an elbow to look down on him. She ran her index finger on his old scars kissing his nipple gently. “Do you remember how you got these? You told me on our first night together. You cannot make these same mistakes twice. Margaery wants to manipulate you, can’t you see that?”

“And what are you doing? If she’s manipulating me than so are you right now, is that it Sansa? You ask me why we aren’t married than tell me my wife is plotting against me.” Sansa looked at him hurt, why was he being like this? Is this why he hadn’t touched her in years, he loved Margaery?

“Jon how, how could you everything I have everything I possess I have given up for you, our son everything.” She stood up from the bed and put started to pull up her dress but Jon caught her and pulled her back down next to him.

“You’re right, forgive me.” Jon kissed her knuckles and crossed her fingers with his. “What should I do? I just don’t know anymore, Stannis wants me to call our banners and take out the Freys installing you as Lady Paramount of the Riverlands. Margaery suggested once again that you marry Harrold Arryn, I told her that if I ever come across Hardying that I will open his belly and let his bowels fall to the floor.”

“Jon please don’t let them, I love you don’t send me to HIM. I would sooner end my own life.” She started to sob into his shoulder.

“I refused her, Sansa unless you want marriage I will never force it upon you.”  
He started to knead her shoulders and she sighed into him. 

“You asked me what we should do, have your son Robb sent to foster in White Harbour. Margaery won’t be able to refuse, you would be sending Robb to learn the Reachmen way of life with the Manderly's. Eddard is your heir ‘our' heir we must send him to meet his future vassals.” She looked to Jon thinking ‘You and Ned are all that matter to me, but I will still defend your other children because they are as much a Stark as you and I are.’  
“You want to foster Ned as well?” Jon looked completely shocked. “Where?”

“Have him sent to the Last Hearth and then to the Mountain Clans.” She took a deep breath, ‘what if she were to never see him again her baby boy, with his blue grey eyes and dark brown hair, who looked just like their father.'

“Sansa we wouldn’t be seeing them for years. Maybe the best course of action is to wait. Wait as long as possible, father never had me and Robb sent to be fostered.” Jon stood up and started to dress, smiling down at Sansa. “I suppose we could wait until we see how the fighting in the Riverlands go. If we were to give ground having our children away might just be a horrendous idea.” 

“Must you go to war? I fear we are in a precarious position already. Having you warring in the South only complicates matters here.” Sansa told him as he pulled his tunic over his head.

Jon sighed “If Stannis decides now is the time to strike. Farewell love, I will see you this evening for supper.”

Sansa pulled the blankets to cover her breasts and sighed to herself ‘maybe I should get married again I wouldn’t be constantly crying over Jon. No I owe Jon and Eddard more.’ She closed her eyes than fell asleep with a smile across her face.


	2. Jon 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Stannis weigh in going to war in the South

Jon walked over to Maester Coleman's observatory. Counting the steps on the way up Jon finally opened the door and headed inside.

"The more you struggle, the more it will hurt boy." He saw Coleman rubbing some of ointment on his son's face. "Seven hells boy, quit moving." At the sight of Jon Eddard lurched forward towards Jon leaving Coleman with a sour look on his face. 

"Ned listen to the Maester he knows what he's doing." Jon said passively holding his son in an embrace.

Ned frowned and started shaking his head.

"He's old and the wierd tree sap smells bad."

At his remarks the old Maester laughed. "You're quite right boy I am old, though that isn't always a thing to be wroth about. Somedays I wish I was as young as you again." The Maester smiles sadly. "Come child let us finish so your father and I can return to work."

Jon watched the Maester finish putting the ointment on Ned's lip and eyebrow he then proceeded to use stiches to fix the gash in Ned's upper cheek. 

When he was done he stood up waving Ned to the door. "My Lord a word if you would be so kind."

Jon nodded and looked to Ned. "Supper is getting started downstairs go down and sit next to Robb or one of the twins." He walked over to the Maester who looked ready to fall asleep.

"He's a good lad your son, he has a fire in him. I read stories about Brandon Stark the Wild Wolf mayhaps he's going to be just like him." The Maester than pulled a message from his robe. "Now before we get to this, your boy has three broken knuckles in his left hand and on broken finger in his right. The fact that he hasn't been screaming in pain is quite shocking."

"He's a tough boy born during the harshest winter in memory." Jon said partly to himself.

"Indeed, which brings up my other inquiry." He pulled open the message and handed it to Jon.

'The Targaryen, Reachmen and Dornish forces have besieged Lannisport. The Lannister forces at King's Landing have retaken Dragonstone.

"As you see my Lord now that the snows are melting a little, men are starting to throw themselves back into war, which is why I would imply you to convince Stannis to wait. He will no doubt think weakness on their parts and seek to move when in reality my Lord, we haven't received a white Raven Winter is still upon you all." 

"I see you've not lost any of your sense good Maester. I am not the King but I promise I will try to convince him of putting off the invasion until spring." Jon tapped Coleman on the shoulder and . "Care to join us for supper?"

The Maester shook his head. "I fear not my lord, I have an upset belly. Comes with age, I shall be content with some carrot and potato soup."

Jon nodded and headed out the observatory. He started to walk down the tower and headed to the Great Hall. He heard shouting and singing and saw dozens of people clanking flaggons against flaggons.  
Jon looked over to Margaery who was sitting next to her brother and another Tyrell guardsman. She glared at him for a second and then went back to chatting with her brother and friend. Jon sighed and sat next to Sansa and Alerie. The young girl looked almost identical to her mother brown eyes and hair. Jon picked her up and brought her into his lap. She smiled and pulled his head downwards to give him an embrace. Jon lookes around the Hall he saw that most notably Stannis was missing and so was Eddard, Robb sat next to Ashara and a Baratheon men at arm. Jon shook his head waving over one of his guardsman.

"Ollard, can you fetch three men and fine my son and bring him here."

"Right away Lord should I begin with his chambers?"

"Anywhere I suppose." Jon sighed running a finger through his hair.

"It's his nature Jon, he likes to be wild like Rickon used to be, Gods give him rest." Sansa let out a saddened sigh and went back to her supper.

Jon turned his attention back to Alerie who was complaining about something he couldn't quite understand. "What is it my love?"

"I don't like that father it doesn't taste good." She was pointing at her turnip on her plate.

"Alerie it is good, just mix it with your carrots and potatoes and some butter and you won't even taste it." Jon told her putting a stick of butter in her plate. 

She squeeled when Jon started to mash the carrots and potatoes with the turnips. "That's gross, aunt Sansa?"

Sansa smiled at her. "Yes dear, what is it?"

She smiled mischievously 'just thw way her mother does, Jon thought with sadness. "Aunt Sansa I'll give you this good mixed turnip for that." She pointed to Sansa's salted pork. Sansa just smiled and lookes over to Alerie.

"I'll trade half for half." She said with a smile and Alerie nodded eagerly. Jon took a sip of ale and watched Robb who was arguing with Ashara. Still no Stannis or Eddard. 'Maybe they're together' Jon thought and put Alerie back in her spot and stood up.

"Where are you going Jon?" Sansa asked. 

Alerie answered for him. "He doesn't like the turnip either, look he hasn't touched them." Jon laughed and kissed Alerie on the head.

"When I come back your supper better have been eaten completely and don't feed the dog this time."

"Father Ruffles needs to eat as well. Old lady Styga says dogs are like men, it's true she said so." Jon smiled at Sansa before taking his leave. He left the Great Hall and headed over to Stannis's chambers.  
Once he arrived one of his Knights told him he did not wish to be disturbed. Jon told him he had important news regarding the South to which Ser Godry resigned and brought Jon before Stannis.

The years had not been kind to Stannis. Selyse and Shireen had both died Melissandre having Shireen burned alive to resurrect Jon. To which Stannis had ordered Mel be put to death but she escaped likely headed back to Asshai. Selyse had hung herself shortly after her daughters death. Stannis married Wynafred Manderly 4 years ago and they had a son named Renly. As ever Stannis became more rigid and closed off.

"Sire, I have news of the south." Jon walked over to Stannis who was brooding in his solar.

"Jon." Stannis said with a hint of happiness. "Well let's hear it."

"The hostilities between the Targaryen's and Lannisters have reopened in several areas in Westeros.'" Jon told him handing him the raven scroll. "Shall I call the banners and summon the Knights and Lords to Winterfell?"

Stannis looked long and hard the scroll.  
"No, I must think on this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic, if it has errors I'm sorry.


	3. Jon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Stannis plan their next move.

"I understand Sire, however our navy is nowhere near as powerful as our rivals." Jon told him rather bluntly. Stannis was studying the map and quickly pointed towards White Harbour.

"We could use the fleet Lord Wyman constructed during the War of the Five Kings. Sail five hundred men through the Bite to the Greenfork and destroy any bridge head there. Preventing the Lannisters and Freys at Darry to respond to our engagement of the Twins." 

Jon disagreed they barely had sixteen thousand men most only four thousand were professional soldiers. "If we send off our fleets the Lords of the Sisters will likely cut them off." 

Stannis studied the map again. "Of course, we have no choice than. We wait at least until Spring comes around when it won't be next to impossible to provision an army." 

Jon pointed to King's Landing. "It'll take months for the Targaryens to take King's Landing which is why they aim to take Lannisport. The last of the war Elephants that the Golden Company has brought from Essos have dies or so we're told. They mean to take everything but King's Landing so that she lies alone without hope of reinforcements."

"Not what I would do, but there is sense. Still the Lannisters outnumber the Targaryens."

"For now, while Cersei and Myrcella stay in King's Landing they will take Dragonstone I have no doubt, but the Targaryen Queen of Essos has married Aegon recently and will likely plan an invasion. Our best hope is to hold our borders." Jon was worried that Stannis may call him on his cowardice but the truth remained they could not lose it all again. To march meant to die.

"Very well order Lord Wyllis to shore up the defenses of White Harbour, we cannot lose control of the Bite secondly send word to Lord Harrold Karstark assign him the charge of creating fourty catapults and twenty ballistas if we are to take the Twins in the future we must come prepared. Oh have Lord Howland send his Crannogman to harass any Frey party that leaves the Twins. Lastly we need an emergency tax on the small folk." 

Jon was shocked at the last request. "Your Grace we've taxed every coin and spent it all paying a fraction of the debt owed to the Iron bank. What would need an emergency fund for?"

"Know your place Jon, I commanded you to do something now do your duty."

"How much coin are you expecting realistically?"

"At least a hundred pounds of Silver, if possible."

"I could get maybe fifteen pounds by the end of the month Your Grace." Jon thought hopefully.

"Than you have a year but we are going to need that. You are dismissed Stark."

Jon bowed " Sire I take my leave." Jon walked out of Stannis's solar and walked back towards the Great Hall. Alerie was gone and but Sansa remained and he told her Stannis's request of the Emergency tax. "Sansa if you would be so kind could you pass me the ale?" Sansa gave him the pitcher as he stared across the room Margaery was gone,and so was his other children except for Ned who was finally where he should have been. Sansa noticed him looking at Ned.

"They found him in your room playing with your blade." Sansa said softly.

"Well he is at that age, I suppose we could send him with Ser Loras every morning." Jon sighed.

"Loras? In the morning." Sansa was aghast.

"Yes morning, he wants to play with a sword so be it. He will not miss another lesson from Maester Coleman." Jon said perhaps more rough than he intended.

"It's not the hour that bothers me it's Loras, he's loyal to Margaery not you." Sansa whispered.

"I know that, he is still uncle to three of my children. Damn Sansa they wanted you to marry his older brother." Jon took a large gulp of ale.

"I had not forgotten, but it didn't end up the way the wanted. Margaery was meant to be a Queen, to be married to you is quite less desirable wouldn't you say."

Jon laughed at that. "True, I'm only Lord of Winterfell my brother was a King our ancestors wore the Crown of Winter so I have King's blood same as you. More than them, I remember my lessons well they only took over the Reach after the fall of House Gardiner."

"I'm only saying be watchful, Loras may tell Ned the wrong sort of tales, like why he would be such a fine addition to the Highgarden court." And with that she stood up and kissed his temple. "I'll see you in the morn." Jon took another gulp of ale before pouring hinself another glass. 'I haven't talked to Margaery in a while now may be a good time.' He stood up and remembered Ned though and walked over to him.

"I should punish you, you could hurt yourself with that blade. I fear that wouldn't stop you only entice you so tomorrow you start lessons with Ser Loras at dawn and you will go to every lesson Maester Coleman teaches or else I will never see you with a sword again."

"Of course father. I mean yes." And with that he ran down the hall where to Jon could not say so he decided to go to his own chambers bringing a bottle of wine and ale on the way. He opened the bolt to find Margaery reading some book at their desk. 

"I did wonder if you would come tonight." She told him not removing her eyes from the book. "I'm told you may go to war." 

"No Stannis wants to wait until when I am unsure." He drank his bottle of wine until he fell on the floor nearly retching.

"Look at you." He heard Margaery saying "The man I fell in love with is coming in drunk into my chambers. No I will not have you smelling of wine and ale all over me tonight. You tell me you aren't going to war yet act like it."

"Marge no, I tell you truly we are not marching off to war tomorrow or for a long time, Stannis wants me to get the North ready for war that's it." Jon looked at ger she seemed worried a little too worried it made Jon suspicious. 'Sansa might be right.' No Marge still loves our children I have to believe that.

"Margaery I want your brother Loras to start training my son Eddard in the ways of a knight, chivalry, lance, sword, honour all that make a man a knight."  
Jon was picking himself off the floor when she stepped towards him.

"You want my brother to teach your bastard how to be a knight? What about my request to send Robb our trueborn son to Highgarden."

"Margaery, Robb would be a hostage in Highgarden. Your family have sworn to fight for Aegon Targaryen. If Aegon got wind of this he would put our son in chains until I sent him Stannis's head."

Margaery shook her head. "My family would never harm my son. He's as much their blood as mine they wouldn't." Jon sighed.

"It's not your family that worries me it's who they pledged themselves too. He's the grandson of the Mad king married to the Mad King's daughter. How long until she invades with her three dragons?"

Margaery walked over to him and hugged him. "I worry about our children here in the cold, waiting on the inevitable war I guarantee they would be safer back home." She kissed his lips than went back to his shoulder.

"There may never be a war. I don't want my children seperated please. If it makes you feel better have both brothers train with Loras."

She smiled and nodded. Jon felt her resigned 'maybe Sansa is dead wrong too, I will never know." Seven Years Later. Jon was overlooking the battlements of Winterfell when Sansa walked next to him Jon looked to her and smiled. "In three years I would have outlived our father he thought rather oddly I'm getting old Sansa." She took his hand into hers and placed it into her hands. "Look at the Sun isn't it beautiful this morning?" She smiled at him. Hodge apprentice to Maester Coleman came up to him "My Lord, Lady Sansa." Maester Coleman requests your presence. Hodge walked away and Jon kissed Sansa. "I will be back worry not." He walked over to Maester Colemans observatory and found him sagged over his desk the man had put on so much weight over the years that he often slumped into his chair. "My Lord the White Raven this Winter is over at last." He told him sweat pouring down his face. "I must tell Stannis." He ran down the stairs and into Stannis's solar. Stannis no longer had one hair on hos head. "Your grace winter is over, and the Freys of the Crossing have over taken their kin at Rivverun. The Lannisters seemed to have won three large engagements with the Targaryens but Daenerys Targaryen has arrived in Westeros marshalling her forces in Dorne likely to link up with her husbands forces in the Reach since the Lannisters have taken Storm's End last year." Stannis tool the ravenscroll out of Jon's hand and read each word thoughtfully. "Jon call the banners but not to Winterfell I want our forces assembling at Moat Cailin post haste. It's time to claim my rightful Kingdom and bring justice to those who have wronged it." "Maester Coleman claims we can raise roughly Twenty thousand men." Jon told him. "Good assemble ten thousand at Moat Cailin the rest shall stay as garrison forces accross the North. You shall stay here wouldn't want you to lose Winterfell again." Jon was befuddled. "Your Grace if you march to war than I belong next to you." "I need you to protect my heir and wife." Upon hearing these instructions Jon bowed and left. He sent his banners and called the meetings and decided to retire to his bedroom where Margaery was waiting for him. When they were done Margaery got up on elbow and looked towards him. "It's been a while my Lord, I feared you lost all interest in me. I know my hair isn't red but I still love you." "Excuse me my Lady what was that." Jon was nervous. "Jon I don't judge you she is a beautiful woman but I'm your wife, and you visit my bed once a moon if that." It was true Jon never truly loved her the way he loved Sansa but he couldn't tell her that. "I do forgive you Jon and I won't criticize you either. We should talk about the war though I'm told Stannis is only marching half the North against the South." "Aye, the rest is to safeguard the North." Jon told her. "Jon, he has twelve hundred Stormlanders left with him, the rest are loyal to you. Stannis will be defeated in the South." Jon looked at her puzzled. "If Stannis is defeated than I am defeated also?" "No." She kissed his chest and his mouth. "Take your brothers Crown have your men betray Stannis and claim yourself King of the North, when a victor emerges South pledge them fealty." She kissed his lips again. "Come husband take me again." Jon was furious he stood up "I now see what kind of vile wretched Harpy you really are. Sansa was right about you all along." He spat at her. She looked shock and for a second she didn't respond until she got up and slapped him so hard Jon tasted blood in his mouth. "Get out of my chambers husband! Out!" She screamed at him. Jon dressed and walked out walking over to Sansa's chambers. He knocked on the door and she opened the door looking half asleep. "Yes Jon?" Jon smiled at the sight of her she never played him that way he thought. "I wish to stay here tonight, if you'll have me." She looked at him oddly. "Jon what if they find out? What if she knows." "She knows Sansa and I no longer care tomorrow I will march with Stannis, I leave you in charge of Winterfell. Our son is ten and four and needs to know how to run court without me. I trust no one more than you." He walked over to her and kissed she let him in. "I suppose now's a good time to tell you as any Jon Maester Coleman confirmed I am with child. I don't want to see you leave." She told him clutching him. "I have no choice here only creates a problem waiting to erupt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again apologies for any grammatical errors in the story but finally I'm getting to the actual plot.


	4. Ned I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jom has left Sansa in charge of Winterfell when he leaves for war but things quickly change for the worst.

Father had left the day before. Ned was furious when father refused to allow him to join him in the wars, he had been training for months and years to be a better fighter than Ser Aemon the Dragonknight or Ser Arthur Dayne. Still when Stannis and father marshaled their levies Ned wasn't welcomed. While father was waiting for all his bannerman Ned had the privilege to spar with warriors great and old from Greywater Watch to Last Hearth. Ned had even forced a Karstark men at arms to yield. Three nights ago Ned managed to defeat three squires by himself one was four years his senior.

That day Ned felt as if he would live to one hundred and fight from the Wall to the blistering deserts of Dorne. The reality soon struck him when his father told him that mother would run Winterfell so he could learn to rule one day. Ned never wanted to rule, he wanted to fight. It didn't matter though. Whatever father said would happen he even learned that father had accepted a bethrothal between Ned and a Blackwood girl who was only twelve. Ned didn't want to be Lord of Winterfell at all. Robb was a better lord, he was calm when Ned was hot headed. Robb was calculating where Ned was simple. All the lessons Maester Coleman would teach and Ned never cared. Why should he care who was King two hundred years ago? They were dead. Robb though he knew he was smart like lady Margaery. 

Lady Margaery didn't like Ned, and Ned hated her. Lady Margaery was the reason people would insult his mother to his face. She never spoke to him though and Ned liked that he loved his sister Ashara and tolerated Alerie (Alerie looked like Lady Margaery.) Robb was like Margaery too he thought. Robb was his brother, his friend, his rival. Robb was good. Ned wanted to be a soldier like the stories father would tell him about uncle Robb. The Young wolf who never lost a battle. Ned would never lose too but would win more.

 

Ned knew mother would understand he didn't want to marry a Blackwood or any Lady. Ned had a Lady love the Baker's daughter she was three years his senior but he loved her and she loved him. He told mother and mother just said that "love is the death of duty, and he was just starting to understand his duty." In two days Ned lossed alot that mattered to him and he was upset, so upset he drank an entire bottle of Dornish red and retched several times.

He woke the next day with his head pounding like a bell. He asked his mother what was wrong and she told him that it was what happened when people get drunk. Mother was furious at him for getting drunk in the first place. Mother drank wine when they had feasts and father drank ale everyday why couldn't he? If he had to marry a Blackwood girl for duty and rule Winterfell he should be allowed to drink. Ned decided to go talk with his mother.

He found her once again in her solace stroking her belly and smiling. Ned found it wierd could mother be with a child? Maybe, what else was strange was that the castle seemed empty, two days ago Stannis and Father had told him that they gathered an army of fifteen thousand. Now Ned was told by Crae that there were only three hundred soldiers left in Winterfell. Ned was surprised Father left only three hundred given what happened when Uncle Robb went to war. 

"Mother, I do not wish to marry the Blackwood girl. I do not know her." Ned was determined to make his own way but Mother only smiled sadly and shook her head. 

"Eddard, this poor girl is likely twice as afraid of you as you are of her." She cupped Ned's face. "Please, promise me you'll treat this girl well, promise me that you will never hurt her."

Ned looked at her for a second, she looked hurt, desperate even. "Of course mother, I'd never hurt a Lady." His mother sighed in relief. "Mother, one of the Tyrell guards said you were supposed to marry a King the same one who married Lady Margaery."

"Yes, I was fortunate to never have to." Mother stood up and rubbed her belly again. "Eddard today we have several guests and you will attend, the matters of court are important for a Lord to understand." 

"He was bad wasn't he? I know he killed my Grandfather, I won't kill the Blckwood girls grandfather I swear mother." His mother looked like she was about to cry she cried often at night Ned would hear her. He wished he could help her but he could not, she would always tell him that she didn't cry or she didn't need help. Ned was not foolish he knew she needed him and father. 

"I know you would never, my dear boy." She hugged him so tight it hurt his back. "Your father has made this match for you, and you will accept. Stannis's son will marry Alerie."

"Alerie gets to be a Queen and I have nothing." Ned thought angrily.

"Eddard, your father and Stannis need to liberate the Riverlands from Frey and Lannister tyranny, you have a part to play to help them do that. With Alayne Blackwood the Blckwoods will fight for Stannis."

"I will do my duty mother and I will not mistreat her, but if she's ugly I'm keeping Bella."

"Oh so Bella is the girl you love, Bella who is that again? The wife of the merchant, no the Baker's daughter." She smiled and poked at him.

Ned grounded his teeth. "She's pretty and nice wouldn't you say mother?"

Mother smiled. "Very pretty, but not suitable for the heir to Winterfell and if you get married you'll break the girl's heart, and that won't be good."

"Cause she'll be like you?" Mother looked at her feet. 

"Yes, your father had to choose between me and duty he nearly picked me, Stannis would not have it though Jon nearly renounced his loyalty to Stannis, until I changed his mind." She was crying now when she took Ned's hand in her own. "Eddard we must do whatever it takes to protect our family even things we don't want to do. If I hadn't givem birth to you I would have been shipped off to some Lordlibg pledged to Stannis a long time ago."

"Father wouldn't let that happen." Ned said confidently.

"I know, but your Father is not the King." She hugged him and took him by the hand. "Come Ned, we must see to our appointments."

 

Hours had passed after his foolish appointments several fisherman were angered that soldiers had taken their food. Another man came in and demanded justice claiming a soldier with the sigil of three trees rapped his wife. Ned could do nothing these soldiers were part of his Lors Father's army and Ned could not punish any given that over four hundred wore the trees of the Tallharts and it would be impossible to know who committed the crime. Ned had promised them that he would try to protect his people betger so vague yet it satisfied them.

When Ned left the great hall he headed towards the tavern. As he walked in he ordered a bottle of Rye tonight he would be drunk again he thought. After taking one mug of Rye his senses were all fuzzy and he was stumbling. He needed to go back to the great hall. Something stopped him in his tracks. Some man called him by name.

"You Stark, or should I say the fruit of the incest Stark."

Ned had heard things like this before but he wasn't in a mood for insults. "Be silent or I'll have you sent to the wall."

"I meant no disrespect Lord, if I was Lord Jon and Lady Sansa was my sister I'd fuck her arse too." The was it Ned drew his blade from it's sheath and swung he saw a line of red sprawl accross the man's stomach. His friend pulled a longsword out of it's sheath while Ned turned to face him. He was wearing a tunic of the Tyrell rose on the front. Ned knew the man his name was Erlond Flowers captain of Margaery Tyrell's guard given Loras went with Father. He swung his blade and missed Ned. Ned lurched and buried his dagger deep into Erlond"s neck and he fell gurgling on his own blood. The other one was about to land an axe into him when two Stark guardsman caught him and dragged him down. Ned felt grabbed by someone else but he recognized the Stark man he threw up over himself and thought it must have been a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone reading this thank you I wanted to try this out and it's been surprisingly fun.  
> I am no George Martin let alone author of any kind.


	5. Sansa II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charged with murder Eddard is forced to stand trial.

It was still nightfall when they woke her from her slumber with urgent news. Sansa was certain it had something to do with Jon. Maybe some summer snows had delayed his army at Moat Cailin.

What she learned was a hundred times worst Eddard had been at the Wintertown tavern again and in an altercation killed the Captain of the Tyrell Guard and wounded a sell sword in service to Lady Margaery.

At dawn he would have to face trial. 'I am the Lady of Winterfell I'll have him sent to Last Hearth.' Sansa thought to herself but what if Margaery demanded he join the black of course she would he's Jon's heir with him out of the picture. 'No, I won't let her harm my child.' Sansa got dressed and headed over to the Eddard's room. Where guards had been posted, 'Stark men at least.'

"Excuse me, I'd like to see my son." Sansa told the guard pushing him out of the way.

""Forgive me M'lady Lady Stark said no one's to visit the Young lord until after the trial is complete." Sansa was bewildered and struck the man so hard his lip stafted bleeding.

"I am Lady Stark and I will see my son or I will have you sent to the Vanguard in Stannis's next battle!" She screamed. The man reluctantly passed over and opened the door for her. She walked in and saw Eddard he wasn't on his bed but sitting in the corner of his room on the cold floor, with nothing on but some small clothes and a tunic.

"Ned you'll freeze to death come let's start a fire and you can go to sleep." She was about to cry he looked broken his eyes hollow and his face gave nothing away.

"I killed someone Mother, I did, I'm a murderer father always spoke of justice, honour, integrity, compassion. I killed someone." He hadn't moved only looking at the floor. She ran to him and picked him to his feet hugging him tightly but he did nothing his body was limp.

"Ned I know you, you would never have done it unless you were provoked, tell me. Were you provoked? Did the man try to hurt you first?" For the first time he actually noticed her and closed his eyes tears slipping by.

"They insulted your honour so I attacked the fat one, I only meant to cut him a little. His big friend tried to hack off my head with his longsword so I buried my dagger into his throat. The fat one would have killed me if not for Errick." Sansa closed her eyes it was all Margaery's fault she waited until Jon was gone now she has everything to send Eddard to the Night's Watch. 'Not everything I am Lady of Winterfell.'

"Come Ned, get yourself warm you're burning with fever." Slowly Ned walked over to his bed and fell in. Sansa pulled the covers over him and pulled a chair next to his bed. She then proceeded to feed more wood into the fire. And as it grew larger she walked over to Jon's side and sat in the chair. She stroked his cheek until his eyes opened. She than stroked her belly feeling the life of the child within her. Soon she would become visibly pregnant. "Ned look at me please, for my sake. I'm not angry with you."

He saw her again and started crying "I'm sorry, so sorry I didn't mean to do it, are they going to execute me for this?" She shook her head.

"They wouldn't dare. You are the heir to Jon Stark though that doesn't mean you're out of the deep water. No doubt they will insist you take the black. That will not happen are there witnesses who can confirm you were attacked first?"

Ned thought for a couple seconds. "The bartender, he saw and a tavern girl with blonde hair." Sansa cupped her son's face.

"Swear to me that you will listen." Sansa pleaded. Ned nodded once again and watched. "You only killed in self-defense the Knight would have killed you, tomorrow I will run the trial amd we will work together do not succumb to guilt, your father would have been proud."

"Would he?" Ned asked. "I killed someone."

"Who insulted me and tried to kill you, your father would have done the same." She smiled at him. "Get some sleep my love." Ned smiled when she kissed his forehead looking so close to his father. 'Oh Jon why couldn't you have just stayed like Stannis had wished?' 

Sansa got up and walked out of Eddard's room and looked to the guard. "You who are you loyal to?" The man looked at her for a second and seemed as if he wasn't sure what to say. "You are loyal to Jon Stark. Correct?"

"Of course M'ladyady I fought alongside him at Winterfell I would die for him if needed." Sansa pressed the issue.

"And what of his son and heir?" The guard looked shocked again.

"Lord Jon has entrusted me with his protection for years so have you as I recall you know I love this boy." 

"Do I? Instead of bringing him to me you lock him in his chambers and tell me that I cannot see him." Sansa pressed.

"I meant no disrespect, Lady Stark had said that." Sansa was now glaring at him. "Lady Margaery gave us those orders, I was about to bring him to you I swear it on every heart tree their is." Sansa nodded finally.

"Very well then who do you think is also loyal to Lord Jon and Eddard?"

Sansa noticed Errick look at her in shock again. "M'lady we all love your brother. I don't understand what you mean." 

Sansa gave him a quick glance. "I think you do, get loyal men to guard him, loyal men. Then you will collect this barkeep from the tavern and the blonde woman as well. To me and speak of this to no one. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes, Lady Stark. I swear." Errick quickly shuffled off leaving Jarl as the only guard in the vicinity of Eddard's room. Sansa decided to go back to her chambers and wait. During the wait she felt tired and sleep washed over her until she heard a knock at her door. She heard Errick's voice. "M'lady it's me Errick I'm alone."

"Come in." She did her best to hide the fact that she had been sleeping as Errick walked in.

"Lady we found the girl Lyna though the barkeep was nowhere to be found." Sansa nodded she had hoped she could have gotten both witnesses but one will do.

Errick showed the comely girl in jer room. "Lady Stark, I'm Lyna you asked for me." She was staring at her feet afraid to look up to Sansa.

"Lyna, may I call you Lyna?" Sansa asked the girl was a frightened as a doe.

"Yes, Lady." She went back to staring at her feet.

"Did you see the fight between my son and the two guardsman?" Asked Sansa.

"Yes, the one with the rose leathers tried to kill the boy, I saw." Sansa nodded and gave the girl a hug. The girl walked away meekly and Sansa grabbed a quill and parchment.

When Errick had knocked on her door she had fallen asleep at her desk. She made Errick vow to bring the letters to Jon who would soon be warring in the Riverlands. It was risky to trust such news to a lone rider. Though what else could she do? A raven? Margaery intercepting it would be the least of her problems. If the Lannisters would learn of a possible Hostile takeover in Winterfell it would bolster their morale and help crush the Northman army.

Her handmaiden had put extra time into her hair and face. Soon Sansa would be the age of thirty. Sansa made sure not to make her pregnancy visible. It would be catastrophic to allow Margaery to learn this now, in this precarious position. She had made ber way to the Great hall, Eddard was sitting in front of the dais of the great table. At the head sat Robb with Margaery to his right. Robb looked alot like Margaery did what worried Sansa was his cunning he had his mother's face and head. Robb stood and bowed to Sansa as she made her way to the head table.

"Nephew I do believe you are seated in my seat, you are welcomed to take my left during this trial." Sansa looked to him cooly she has loved Robb since he first opened his eyes, her brother's namesake but she would not let him harm her boy.

"Normally you would be right but I'm afraid that given the circumstances, you cannot oversee this trial. Forgive me aunt Sansa I must preside over it." Sansa walked over to him and glared at him. "Lady Stark, I would ask you to accompany your son as a key witness, Ser Gilmour have the first witness brought in."

Sansa sayed still for almost a minute before taking her seat next to her son. As a middle aged man walked in.  
He looked to Sansa and let his eyes wander and did the same for Margaery than looked over to Ned. He then glanced towards Robb at the head of the table. "Aye he's the one Lord, he killed the Knight."

"Tell us what happened leave out nothing." Robb said without a hint of emotion.

"The two knights were drinking and so was the young, then the young Lord tried to fondle the girl, my daughter and the Knights tried to stop him and he slashed the one without the sigil. When the one with the sigil made a move to defend his brother in arms the boy killed him." Sansa gasped could Ned have lied to her no, the girl was the one they brought up to the room damn the Bartender. Sansa would punish him for this.

Robb looked over at Ned and back to the barkeep. "You may go until I have further questions. Gilmore the girl." 

The girl walked into the hall and looked sheepishly at Ned and Sansa. "M'lord I. I was serving tables when the young Lord asked me what I was worth. I wasn't sure what he meant until he he put his hands on my knees and asked how much I charge by the hour." Sansa stood and Ned quickly touched her arm and she sat down.

Ned stood and looked to Robb. "May I ask the witness a question?"

"As you will Eddard."

"If you were next to us during the fight why have you no blood on your person whatsoever? Surely some must have spilled on you?" She could tell her son wanted to ask another question she was grateful he hadn't attacked her in anger.

The girl looked at the ground than back at Robb. "Lord I rolled away and ran a couple steps whilst the still argued." Robb gave her a questioning look and waved his hand to have her removed.

"Ser Gilmore excort everyone but myself, the defendant, my mother and aunt." Robb had not moved until the hall was nearly emptied. "I must say Ned it does not look good." 

Sansa glared at Margaery she must have been the reason but oddly enough Margaery looked sad. Robb looked to her. "Mother your guardsmen was a known drinker and spent many a nights in the brothels, I feel that if Ned were to fondle the woman he likely would have asked to partake. And the girl was lying staring at her feet making sure she never said the wrong thing. The father wasn't angry at Ned when he walked in eithee. Had some man touched Alerie or Ashara I am certain my Lord father would have beheaded him."

Margery looked over at Sansa and Ned and backed to Robb. "Robb you have the wits of a fox you don't miss anything. I'm proud of you but that doesn't change the facts, the people believe your brother and murderer, he should be punished to appease the people."

Sansa put her face about an inch from Margaery's and screamed. "Of course you'd want him punished, he's done nothing wrong but now you can send him over to the night's watch, Jon will not allow that to happen."

Robb was impassive when Sansa had stopped yelling at Margaery. "Aunt Sansa I would ask you to show my lady mother the respect that is her due. You two will make peace I can't help but feel that a civil war is brewing under our noses caused by your feud. I will not allow blood to be spilt on ypur accounts, make peace and Ned you must be punished but not severely you are our father's heir. I suggest having you ward in Barrowtown until you come of age."

Margaery never gave anything away but her eyes finally showed something hatred she hated Sansa and she then sat back down next to Robb. Ned walked over to Robb. "Robb you know that isn't enough they will riot and we only have twenty guards most of the castle's garrison is made up of these farmers and barkeeps. If you were to exile me from the North for a few years it would be enough." Margaery nodded to Robb amd Robb waved his hand and walked away broodingly and Sansa decided to follow Margaery who walked into her chambers and Sansa stormed in.

"What is it Lady Sansa?"

"You know full well you sent those men to provoke Ned, you paid the barkeep and the whore to lie."

Margaery looked tired and sat down. "Yes, what choice did your brother leave me Sansa? I begged him to abandon Stannis when he had the chance. My father has vowed to kill my husband. My husband not yours Sansa." She stood and started to shake uncontrollably. "I've given him three children my love, my affection and he abandons me for his own sisters. I never judged him or you but I have been humiliated for far too long. How long until you convince him to remove my head so you can marry him? Then what? You have my children killed too." Margaery walked past Sansa and poured herself a glass of wine.

She than turned and handed the glass to Sansa. "It's not poisoned I've dreamt of killing you Sansa poison is too quick you deserve worst."

Sansa wasn't deterred. "I've done nothing, me and Jon fell in love long before Jon knew what you looked like. I was with child as Stannis decided you two were to marry. You were my friend and you stole Jon from me." Before Margaery could respond Sansa threw her glass of wine onto the floor amd stormed out her son was going to leave for a couple years. She needed ti see him to love him. Jon would come back she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone still reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Apologize for any errors I'm guessing there are many.


End file.
